A new begining
by BattedConan316
Summary: this is the acctual story to my short story farewell


You know that saying: "things are too good to be true" well I never believed it until thing went to shit for me. But first before I get into those things I better tell you about myself. My names Diamond, Dia for short; I belong to a group of extremely Pokémon trainers we are called the Dexholders we are a total of fifteen and each has our own title.

There's the Kanto Dexholders they are: Red, his title is _the battler,_ Green, his title is _the trainer,_ Blue, her title is _the evolver _and finally there is Yellow, and her title is _the healer._

Then there is the Johto Dexholders they are: Gold his title is _the breeder, _Silver his title is _the exchanger _and finally there is Crystal her title is _the catcher._

Then there is the Hoenn Dexholders they are: Ruby his title is _ribbons, _Sapphire her title is _badges_ and finally there is Emerald and his title is _symbols._

Then there is the random ones we picked up on our journeys they are: Steel his title is _the rallier, _Opal her title is _death_ and Amber her title is _life._

Then there's us the Sinnoh Dexholders we are: Platina her title is _knowledge_, Pearl his title is _willpower,_ and me Dia or Diamond and my title is _emotion._

We are all best friends and if one of us is in trouble then we will all help. But now that introductions are over I can tell how things went to shit for me. I had finally managed to get a date with the girl of my dreams: Platina, and aside from my nervousness the first date went great. So we had had around ten before things went wrong. What happened was one day I had decided to surprise my girlfriend with some flowers , they were tulips 'cause they are her favourites, when I came into her room I found her and Pearl making-out on her bed. My _best_ friend and my _girl_friend. Not knowing really what to do, I ran from her and Pearl and from the betrayal of those two. And of all of the people to run into as I fled I had to run into Steel. Now don't get me wrong I like Steel, it's just that he's very blunt with the things he says and doesn't really have much tact or know how to keep his voice down in secretive discussions.

'Dia?' He said 'What's wrong you look like you're gonna burst into tears?'

'Frankly I feel like shit.' I admitted.

'Okay now I know it's serious.'

'How?'

'Well I can count the amount of times I have heard you swear on one hand and have fingers left over.'

'Oh…'

'So care to tell me what's wrong?'

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Dia with the stuff the other Dexholders have told me I wouldn't be surprised if anyone in my position could.'

'Huh?'

'Basically, yes.'

'Oh okay, well as you know me and Platina were going out right?'

'I take it that you are no longer going out then.'

'How did…?'

'You said were.'

'Oh…'

'Anyway continue.'

'Huh…, oh yeah, so I was coming to surprise her with some flowers, when I saw that she and Pearl were making out on her bed. MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND!' I roared

Steel looked unfazed as I yelled my frustrations to the world. 'Dia you won't keep this a secret if you keep shouting it out.'

I took a deep breath and said: 'I'm sorry Steel.'

Too my surprise all he did was smile at me and say; 'Don't ever apologize for something you can't control.' He got a faraway look in his eye.

'Steel?' I said tentatively. It did what I wanted it to as it snapped him out of his daze.

'Dia I'm gonna tell you a story from my past and afterwards I'm gonna tell you two things I need you to do for me as much as yourself. Okay?'

I nodded my acceptance.

'Good. Right it was about two years ago now and I was part of a group of four people. We were the strongest people in the Beacon region; by the way it's named that as it's the region that has the most ships going to and from it. Anyway there was me the powerhouse of the team, Greg the defensive force of the team, Steven the speed of the team and Stella the brains and sneak of the team.

'So I had been planning to go on a training trip to the underground tunnels of mount oracle 'cause it had the strongest wild Pokémon in the entire region in them. So we had decided to have a party to celebrate my leaving and by this time Greg had had the balls to ask Stella out so they were sucking each other's faces off for most of the party, anyway 'bout halfway through the party she said she felt sick and decided to go home but told Greg to stay and have fun with the guys.

'So we stayed played pool at a bar and had a few beers, yeah drink limits fourteen there, so 'bout half an hour after Stella left Steve left. So after he left we stayed to finish the game of pool we were playing and left for his house, I was staying there 'cause they were close to the mounting, and tried to sleep on the settee. That was until I heard a shout and I raced up stairs to see what was going on. It wasn't good Stella was in bed with Steve and they looked like they had been caught in the act.'

'How old were you?' I cried out in shock.

'Calm down Dia I was fourteen the others were eighteen. Anyway I could tell by the look on his face that he was devastated. Before either of them could even begin to explain he just walked out the house. I followed. The only problem is that it was pitch black outside and I didn't know what direction he had gone in. It took me a week to find him but by then it was too late.' Steel said distantly.

'Why was it too late?'

'Hmm? ... Oh, by the time I found him he was dead. He hung himself.' Steel said in response to my evidentially quizzical gaze.

'What happened to the rest?'

'They all committed suicide. Now the first thing I want you to do is to forgive Pearl and Platina for what they did.'

'WHAT!' I cried out in outrage.

'Look you're gonna be working with them so you have to forgive them and all you have to forgive them on is a professional level I never said on a personal one. Also I want you to forgive yourself. Trust me on that you'll be feeling some guilt about not being able to please your girlfriend but it is not your fault.'

I looked up at him and all of a sudden he seemed older and wiser then he was. 'Okay I will but I doubt that I will ever trust them properly again.'

'I never asked anything more, that part is up to you. Now pack your bags.'

'What why?'

''Cause we're going on a trip, a training trip.'

I looked at him and smiled 'Thank you Steel.'

'Anytime now let's go pack I'll meet you at your house.'

**Steel's P.O.V**

Half an hour later I arrived at Dia's house and knocked.

'Who is it!' He called.

'The Milkman, who do you think it is!' I yelled back.

Dia laughed and said 'Come on in Steel.'

'Are you done yet?'

'Nearly.'

'Alright I'm just gonna watch T.V for a second.'

I sat there and watched T.V for a while until Dia came down.

'Right I've said goodbye to Mum and I'm ready to go.' I watched as he walked to a table in the hallway and place a note on it. He then proceeded to walkout of the house. I walked to the note opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Platina and Pearl_

_ I am leaving this note to let you know that I am leaving to go on a training trip. I saw that you two are in a secret relationship and I'm happy for you but I sad and angry that you led me on for a while but I forgive you but I cannot trust you anymore and it will take me a long time to again if I ever do._

_Well goodbye_

_-Dia_

Steel stood there for a second after reading it, before going into his coat pocket and pulling out a pen and writing something down under Dia's handwriting before he folded it up put the pen away and followed Dia out of the door.


End file.
